


事实上我真的需要

by Nero515



Series: 短打玩梗 [3]
Category: UNINE
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nero515/pseuds/Nero515
Summary: 簡短打一炮。
Relationships: Chen Youwei/He Changxi, 宥希哈 - Relationship
Series: 短打玩梗 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547305
Kudos: 2





	事实上我真的需要

你準備好了？

何昶希的褲子和內褲早就扔到地上，襯衫也被打開了大半，剛被托著抬到洗手台上，才聽見陳宥維問這一句，何昶希差點想揍他一拳。

難道你沒有嗎？何昶希說，瞥了眼陳宥維早已不知道勃起了多久的陰莖。

下一秒，陳宥維就進入了他，何昶希發出一聲悶哼，像在棉花糖上摔了一跤，圈在陳宥維肩上的手拽緊了他柔軟的毛衣領子，也是像棉花糖一樣的乳白色，何昶希想。

陳宥維掐著何昶希的腰向前頂胯，想起不過是一個小時前才接到電話決定過來，和他在這個化妝間裏狹小的獨立衛生間裏做愛。

何昶希今晚登台，陳宥維忙著拍戲，當個被點來點去飯盒都領不到的尹天仇，何昶希也壓根沒想叫他過來，不過是一個常規表演而已，以後要多少有多少……

還是不行，最後何昶希在電話裏說，我太緊張了，手抖個不停，我感覺我緊張得快吐了。

好。陳宥維說，提前結束了他的工作，從城市另一頭趕過去，如果真的有人會問他趕著幹嘛，他會說我趕著去找我的柳飄飄，去給他點潤唇膏。

太俗氣了。何昶希說，他嫌棄他，又需要他，又愛他；陳宥維像他的安定，杜冷丁，海洛因，一旦嘗過甜頭就不願放手，放任自己過度上癮：全部大劑量攝入吧，給我，給我，給我。

然後陳宥維就說，好。

十五分鐘後上台，陳宥維還有十分鐘的時間結束，留五分鐘給何昶希穿戴補妝。

陳宥維一只手撫上何昶希拍著他小腹的陰莖，說，你是要你結束就夠了，還是我們一起完事？

你不是很厲害嗎，何昶希一邊喘氣一邊說，昂起頭貼著後面的鏡子，Make it done。他說。

陳宥維聽他說，把他臀瓣分得更開，一時加快了抽插的速度，何昶希已經分不清他在亂七八糟地發出什麽聲音，被插到沒有力氣撐著洗手台，陳宥維就將他整個抱起緊貼自己，他看著他濕潤的眼眶，想低頭去親他，卻被何昶希警覺地躲開了。

別碰我的臉。等下蹭花了化妝師要殺了我。

行。陳宥維不親他了，頂他的速度倒是一點都沒停下來，何昶希抓著陳宥維領口的手滑下來，一抽一抽地叫著，啊、宥維……宥維……

他的聲音濕濕的，像泡在糖水裏慢慢被撈出來，紅了眼角。陳宥維依舊是不管不顧地橫沖直撞，他也慢慢地喘著氣，摸著何昶希的頭說，希希，是你叫我Make it done的，不可以求饒。

唔嗚……何昶希拖長了聲音，有點委屈又有點惱怒：不要弄亂我的頭……啊、何昶希突然抓住陳宥維的肩，破碎地叫了聲，陳宥維直接把他插射了，射到了他的毛衣上。

何昶希雙眼失焦，整個身子軟了下去，陳宥維托住他，在他腸壁收緊的時候也射了出來。

嗚…嗚……何昶希軟癱在陳宥維身上小聲嗚噎，陳宥維緊緊抱著他，胸口貼住胸口，不能親在臉上就親在脖子上。他聽著他的心跳撲通、撲通，他們身上的味道混在一起，毛衣上殘留的一些洗滌劑清香和何昶希的香水、還有精液的味道、汗水的味道……有時候他怕他會飄太遠，陳宥維突然沒來由地想，但此刻不變的既定事實提醒著他：我抓住你了。

何昶希放在一邊的手機鈴聲響了起來，是他之前定好的鬧鐘。

陳宥維放開他，何昶希伸手拿起手機關掉鬧鐘，抿嘴笑了下看著陳宥維說，恭喜你，按時完成任務了。

那當然。陳宥維說，往隔壁台上抽了兩張紙巾。

何昶希突然覺得鼻子有點癢，擡手剛準備揉一揉，就被陳宥維抓住手腕。

別碰你的臉。

陳宥維報復般壞心眼地笑著說，何昶希揍了他一拳。

**Author's Note:**

> *尹天仇和柳飄飄是《喜劇之王》男女主名字  
> （取這個梗是因為cuv的快問快答裡面提到了這部）


End file.
